


Jane(ice?)

by mmcgui12_gmu



Category: Candle Cove, Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu
Summary: What if it was Jane Penvellyn who was the human child who went to Candle Cove instead of Janice?(Note that I'm only working with Kris Straub's original creepypasta and not the expanded fanon.)
Collections: Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, Nancy Drew Plot Bunnies, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs





	Jane(ice?)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [A_Strange_Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel) in the [Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [ND_Plot_Bunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ND_Plot_Bunnies) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [mmcgui12_gmu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu) in the [The_Most_Random_Crossovers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What if it was Jane Penvellyn who was the human child who went to Candle Cove instead of Janice?

This... This was different.

Jane Penvellyn knew where the secret passages in Blackmoor Manor should go. She'd been through them plenty of times with her tutor, Ethel Bosinny, as the most recent Penvellyn Initiate charged with protecting her family's Philosopher's Stone. OK, sure, she'd been through them plenty of times on her own, without Ethel's knowledge (at least, until Nancy Drew found out about the whole convincing-her-stepmom-she's-a-werewolf thing).

And these secret passages _definitely _weren't supposed to lead to a cave, let alone a cave that opened up onto a tropical beach.__


End file.
